diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/21 April 2017
11:56 hoi 11:56 bye 12:05 Hello? 12:05 (wtf3) 12:05 (cry3) 12:05 (cry4) 12:06 HOW MAHCH CRYZ 12:06 (cry5) 12:06 (cry6) 12:06 Only five. 12:06 K. 12:17 People leave too many messages on my wall 12:24 hello 12:41 diep.io/#CA8663A5BB3031F55721 12:56 hi 12:59 I GTG 01:09 ... 01:09 CHAT LAG 01:10 .____. 01:10 Y AM I HERE 01:11 Y 01:11 Anyone actually LIKE the rail module changes? 01:11 I hate the new chat box, even if it does fix some things... 01:13 HMm. 01:14 What does XPS stand for? 01:15 hi 01:15 Ih. 01:15 I'm so happy i finally managed to get an animated avatar... 01:15 even if only i can see it. 01:20 hi 01:34 01:34 01:34 WAIT 01:34 ARE YOU WAITING 01:34 Fine... 01:43 sorry m9 01:43 I was arguing with a bone-head Councilor 01:52 hey 01:52 im testing sandbox 01:52 i mean creating custom tanks 01:58 hiya Underslime 01:58 oh 01:58 hai 01:58 wot 01:58 I didn’t even see Wazzuper enter 01:58 what is this sorcery 01:58 (eh) 01:59 tbh I’m surprised our Mobile App isn’t out yet 01:59 like 01:59 literally any day now 01:59 it should b out 01:59 Anytime nao 02:00 lemme check the Apps updates page again 02:00 k 02:00 yeah it should be anytime now 02:00 two of those Wikis are already done 02:01 lemme check da app store 02:01 :o 02:05 oh 02:05 hi 02:05 I may or may not have to leave in like 2 mins 02:05 ._. 02:05 y tho 02:05 because my parents are being mean :/ 02:06 oh 02:06 I have to go 02:06 ;-; 02:06 bai 02:06 and I left my- 02:06 I'm not leaving YET 02:06 oh 02:06 kk 02:06 I left my phone at school :-; 02:06 Hey suul 02:06 oh 02:06 ...... 02:06 URSUUL 02:06 I left my goddamn phone somewhere in my house and I can't find it 02:07 oh no 02:07 Huh 02:07 welp, he's not answering, bye 02:07 Ursuul was checking the app store 02:09 when the fuck did you enter 02:09 chat pls 02:09 lol 02:09 Aysha just came in like 4 minutes ago 02:09 :P 02:09 I WAS NOT NOTIFIED FAM 02:09 >:( 02:09 (eh) 02:09 wazzap Aysh 02:09 Oh great. 02:09 Now she's AFK 02:10 rip 02:10 do you know what sucks 02:10 um 02:10 i gtg ursuul 02:10 (sad2) I didn’t find the Diep App 02:10 o 02:10 oh 02:10 ;-; 02:10 ok Aysh :/ 02:10 um, what was I gonna ask you????????? 02:10 hm...... 02:10 (face) 02:11 (deusvult) 02:11 Yay 02:11 It's still here 02:11 OH 02:11 FOR THE GRACE FOR THE MIGHT OF OUR LORD 02:11 I'll start my stuff tomorrow 02:11 I'm coming back! 02:11 kk 02:12 FOR THE HOME OF THE HOLY 02:12 FOR THE FAITH, FOR THE WAY OF THE SWORD 02:12 GAVE THEIR LIVES SO BOLDLY 02:12 Why the fuck am I laughing 02:12 FOR THE GRACE FOR THE MIGHT OF OUR LORD 02:12 IN THE NAME OF HIS GLORy 02:12 shit 02:13 ruin’d it 02:13 ._. 02:13 lmao everyone started leaving chat once I started 02:13 huh 02:13 Wat sorcery is dis 02:13 *belatedly* COME & TELL THEIR STORY AGAIN 02:13 there 02:13 finish’d 02:19 ISP just hard kicked me off 02:19 wot 02:19 ISP? 02:19 internet service provider 02:19 oh 02:19 they just totally locked me out of my connection for like 5 minutes 02:20 why 02:22 chat pls 02:22 a 02:22 a 02:22 a 02:22 lagged out 02:22 oh 02:22 Chat is b0rked Ursuul? 02:22 It's been iffy lately 02:23 . 02:23 Works for me 02:23 #noscript 02:23 My ISP is shitting out a lot right now 02:24 hai 02:24 oh 02:24 Comcast doesn't have these problems 02:24 I'm forced to use whatever ISP my college utilizes - I have absolutely no idea which ISP it actually is. 02:25 I was tempted for awhile to set up my own modem and router, but I figured it wouldn't be this bad 02:25 Also my college stalks everything I do 02:25 I use VPNs 02:25 oh 02:25 so VPN's are crucial 02:25 Also dont go to college 02:25 Because I am poor 02:25 ^ 02:26 I didn't even want to go to a physical college - I just wanted to do online college 02:26 My mom flipped shit and said no 02:26 ._. 02:26 what VPN do you use 02:26 I have no idea why - it's cheaper and a LOT more comfortable for me 02:26 Online colleges are not often accredited 02:26 also WHEN THE FUCK did everyone get in here 02:26 Damn it Suul 02:26 Midas pls 02:26 idk 02:26 Is yer chat b0rked 02:26 Oo1 wot 02:26 Their degrees are worth trash 02:26 Ursuul pls 02:27 Ayy 02:27 not if it’s a University that also offers online classes 02:27 like UVa 02:27 Today is the last day of my internship 02:27 ye ye 02:27 I use Ultrasurf - it's a chrome plugin that offers a free and usually consistent VPN, but the downside is that the VPN is hosted in India, so your ping flies through the roof when you use it. 02:27 Most colleges dont offer degrees that are only online 02:27 unfortunately all we have thus far is the Talk Page fix, it’s not enough to justify advancement, not to everyone else on the Wiki :/ 02:28 Are message walls going away soon? 02:28 not soon 02:28 distant future 02:28 gud 02:28 when message walls die, I'm resigning 02:28 I dont want advancement 02:28 as you wish then 02:28 I have literally not needed to use my rights more than one time 02:29 tru tru 02:29 Sm, y u no Talk Page 02:29 I use Express VPN 02:29 also, fat chance, the Message Wall replacement may be better than Message Walls 02:29 I use Simplex Solutions 02:29 The only powers I ever use are renaming pages (for my own blog pages), rollback every so often if some dumbass spams terrible edits, closing threads, aaaand something else I can't remember 02:29 they got servers all over the world 02:29 I definitely need to git used to talk pages 02:30 removing replies you don’t like? 02:30 that too 02:30 editing protected templates? 02:30 I never do that 02:30 i'm bored so i am going to talk about what this wiki would look like in five years 02:30 you did 02:30 to change your Month Template 02:30 I use message walls because I like to close threads on annoying people 02:30 oh 02:30 That doesn't count 02:31 you were gonna do it anyways - I just saved you time and did it myself 02:31 might* 02:31 I mean just saying, I don’t know if this Wiki will make it to five years 02:31 it may be dead by then 02:31 Message walls are a lot more tidy and easier to read compared to talk pages 02:31 talk pages are just a giant clusterfuck 02:31 but muh table of contents 02:31 Message Walls are shit tbh fam 02:31 I have to scroll sooooo long to find stuff 02:31 also my message wall is massive 02:31 You guys just join post-talk page 02:31 Talk pages were the bomb 02:31 I delete unimportant stuff - problem solved 02:31 you think I can find messages on my wall? I can’t. Talk Pages are the shit 02:32 cuz archiving 02:32 #talkpagemasterrace 02:32 ^ 02:32 NU 02:32 Speaking of deleting stuff, I need to clean my message wall now 02:32 #messagewallmasterrace 02:32 I get dumb comments like, "Why are you an intern" 02:32 Also 02:32 factually incorrect Underslime 02:32 wot 02:32 #neutral 02:32 http://fylkir.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stat 02:32 I have this 02:33 You need to, like, add styles to it 02:33 it looks borked 02:33 How are talk pages better? There's no separation between message 02:33 messages* 02:33 And I need to add just a bit more to it's functionality like named classes 02:33 It's not borked 02:33 yeah just slap some IDs & Classes on it 02:33 I can style it once it’s ready 02:33 All messages on a talk page are just one giant article with the latest messages WAY the fuck down at the bottom 02:33 It's just that each black thing is a cell in a UL 02:33 of a giant wall of text* 02:34 That you use CSS to flatten and put a bar around 02:34 Each UL is a bar 02:34 ye 02:34 And each UL can be 7 or 10 in length :P 02:34 Isn't each cell a bar? 02:35 No 02:35 A bar contains several cells 02:35 To mimic in-game look 02:35 ^ 02:35 Wait what are you guys talking about? 02:35 The template 02:35 Also http://fylkir.wikia.com/wiki/Module:Stat 02:35 oh 02:35 it should end up looking like the actual stats bar in Game 02:35 I thought you were talking about something else entirely 02:35 nu 02:36 I am going to a strip-club tomorrow 02:36 jej 02:36 ._. 02:36 v-nice 02:36 m-nice 02:37 y-nice 02:37 lol my message wall greeting takes up half the entire page 02:37 I am working on a VM 02:37 in JS as well 02:37 Killing my time 02:37 yeah I’m 2 seconds away from display: none’ing your greeting 02:37 wtf happened to the spinny profile picture hover thing? 02:37 I already did that with SR 02:37 wot 02:37 We killed it 02:37 oh 02:37 Oo1 02:37 rest in rip in pasta 02:37 I didn't notice it was gone ._. 02:38 rip in pasta peace 02:38 What pasta? 02:38 Until now 02:38 big SPAGHETTI 02:38 creepypasta 02:38 Nu 02:38 Oh 02:38 I hunger 02:38 Huh? 02:38 I crave sustenance 02:38 Creepypasta doesn't taste gud 02:38 big this text is a plate of spaghetti (oven) /big 02:38 But it looks gud 02:38 alright das it 02:38 *petitions to bring spinny profiles back because they stop boredom* 02:38 I’m removing your font in my personal CSS lol 02:38 We have so many hitler emotes lmao 02:38 Oo1 02:38 check the Petitions board 02:38 I used to be a Creepypasta Wiki bureaucrat 02:38 there’s a post about it 02:38 I am spoopy 02:39 Aesthetics 02:39 big DO YOU LIKE THIS HUMONGOUS FUCKING FONT???? /big 02:39 sp00ky 02:39 yeah hang on lemme remove 02:39 brb 02:39 Sm 02:39 Sm 02:39 Bruh 02:39 bigI can do it to/big 02:39 pls 02:39 Dat font is gud 02:39 This font is the shit 02:39 Change my MVP link to fylkir 02:39 No sa 02:39 plzplz 02:39 bbigTEST/big/b 02:39 ^ 02:39 ok Colour 02:40 nobody started the carrot train ;-; 02:40 wot 02:40 ^ 02:40 did you say carrotz? 02:40 (carrot) 02:40 fak 02:40 (lameexcuseforturnipgif) 02:40 isn’t that a chevron 02:40 i dont see the petition about bringing spinny profiles back 02:56 You're greedy 02:56 Windows Defender = >>> 02:56 but interest rates tho 02:56 Actually no 02:56 free money by just giving it to them to hold 02:56 I also disable windows defender right after windows update 02:57 Ursuul make me feel good 02:57 Microsoft Security Essenoils =>>>> 02:57 (aheago) 02:57 dammit 02:57 O 02:57 (ahegao) 02:57 nope 02:57 Stalker 02:57 actually removed 02:57 why did I just think a bunch of lewd thoughts 02:58 Cuz yet Ursuul 02:58 I can massage ye Maria ;) 02:58 *yer 02:58 I just feel sick 02:58 O k 02:58 Bai 02:58 oh that kind of feel good 02:58 Kden Ursuul 02:58 I have to hang out with my boyfriend tomorrow too 02:58 Urg 02:58 *get head out of gutter Ursuul* 02:58 kill me 02:58 Ursuul pls 02:58 Stir up my insides Ursuul-senpai 02:58 Make my head spin 02:58 (grin2) 02:58 pls x 10000 02:59 brb 02:59 ur underaged Nobel 02:59 so das a no :) 02:59 ride my dikdik 02:59 My insides feel much better than colour-chan 02:59 K 02:59 k 02:59 I'm back 02:59 Y'all hopeless af 02:59 Onee-san pls 02:59 Yall need some jesus 02:59 .png 02:59 Ursuul pls no 02:59 (grin) 02:59 I was listening to a cool song 03:00 I’m listening to System of a Down 03:00 I'm listening to nothing interesting at all 03:00 lame 03:00 brb.exe 03:00 lemme test: 03:00 (stalin) 03:00 Bruh I don't need to know that 03:00 lol 03:00 ...... 03:00 dat emote tho 03:01 lemme guess 03:01 lmao poor Stalin 03:01 next emote is (soviet russia) 03:01 Eh 03:01 all of his comrades are feminists 03:01 Lol 03:01 he’d probably kill himself but someone else already did 03:01 (patriarchy) 03:02 ... 03:02 Damn arena closed just as I got mah groove on. :( 03:02 wot 03:02 the Arena never closes anymore though >:( 03:02 what’s up with them always closing now 03:02 ... 03:02 actually hang on 03:02 it’s around the same time it closed for me 03:02 DEUS VULT 03:02 Hey, do you have any ideas for the welcome message? 03:02 maybe they close at the same time each day 03:02 I'm at a roadblock 03:03 well I’ve linked you to OAUT Wiki & a few others 03:03 ... 03:03 oh, Sword of Truth Wiki is gud 03:03 as is the Dragon Age Wiki 03:03 Wot 03:03 Oh 03:03 w:c:sot:MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user 03:03 What are you guys talking about? 03:04 w:c:dragonage:User talk:Ursuul 03:04 check those out 03:04 very cool 03:04 ... 03:05 I like the photo background idea 03:05 Hmm 03:05 Count I need ye to take a gander at something 03:05 bye 03:05 Oh no 03:05 pls 03:05 no 03:05 (grin) 03:05 Medals 03:06 Saw that already. Cube will deliver; he always does. 03:06 aw yiss 03:06 He just lives in Serbia, so that's why he prolly hasn't responded. Time zones and all dat. 03:06 :O 03:06 should I pay him in borscht 03:07 Ursuul pls 03:07 If he doesn't deliver, maybe consider pinging the author? 03:07 Cube will deliver 03:08 k 03:08 My roommate is being a cunt 03:08 I never had issues with roommates when I was on-campus 03:08 although that was only for two months before switching to online 03:08 He is walking around the apartment butt ass naked on skype 03:08 wtf 03:08 I fought my first year roommate once. We were both douches so we had it coming. 03:08 did you lose 03:09 I want to go to college at some point 03:09 But eh 03:09 I guess we both lost. 03:09 Too much work 03:09 Not enough money 03:09 more deets pls 03:09 damn 03:09 sorry Colour :/ 03:09 Chat is dying slowly 03:09 yeah 03:09 also if Cube doesn’t deliver imma try it myself 03:09 then it’ll REALLY get fucked up 03:09 lol 03:09 Who? 03:10 tune in next week on “things Ursuul destroyed™” 03:10 Cube is bae. He responds infrequently, but when he does, he works magic. 03:10 He'll deliver. 03:11 as you say 03:11 Coo! 03:11 He is a dikdik certified mage 03:11 (confusion) 03:12 stfu before I suck your teeth 03:12 (blush) 03:12 No idea what that actually means 03:13 *cough* 03:13 Midas pls save mua 03:13 Mah name is ava though 03:13 Humans are strange. 03:13 #Midasliferaft 03:13 indeed we are Sky 03:14 But remember 03:14 so I should switch from Maria to Ava den 03:14 Ursuul Hayden said 03:14 You are a Helicopter....Obviously. 03:14 Remember? 03:14 um 03:14 oh yeeeeaaaah 03:14 an Apache Helicopter to be precise 03:15 I got by copter, copters, & copterself 03:15 Cool! 03:15 But why? 03:15 i r o n y 03:15 Burnie pls 03:15 Are all humans helicopters? 03:15 Are we not alive? 03:15 hard to type 03:16 cat on keyboard 03:16 * Skye Sim asks deep questions 03:16 Can Helicopters type? 03:17 Imma boogie; it's getting late. I'm getting too old for dis shiet. 03:18 alright old man 03:18 Damn kids 03:18 Don’t forget to take your dentures out 03:19 lol 03:19 I guess he forgot 03:19 I bet he is like 202 03:19 wouldn’t surprise mua 03:19 cat pls 03:19 (grin) 03:20 he keeps trying to sit on the keyboard 03:20 Why? 03:21 because he wants me to pet him >.< 03:21 Well, he's a cat after all. 03:23 Going to play Bloons TD 5 now 03:24 Whoosh! 03:26 gtg lads 03:26 No 03:26 Daddy pls 03:26 :/ 03:26 I am so tired 03:27 ditto. Maybe we should both go to bed �� 03:28 Bye then 03:28 Only if you like to cuddle 03:28 oyes 03:28 k 03:28 Is your bed against a wall? 03:29 it’s in a corner against soundproofing 03:29 It has to be against a wall 03:29 I have to sleep against a wall 03:29 why’s that :3 03:30 Because I have night terrors and I need to back myself up against something to feel safe 03:31 god damn. You ever backed up against a person though? 03:31 Sort of 03:31 But I like to hide behind the people more 03:32 i c 03:32 Also guys are hard, like, all night long 03:32 Not comfortable to back up into 03:32 jesus who do you sleep with who’s hard the entire night 03:33 back 03:33 Guys 03:33 duh 03:33 �� 03:33 Usually older guys 03:33 you sure you didn’t sleep with hulk hogan each time 03:33 see 03:34 Usually like maybe just above 30 03:34 I would direct them to a physician, js 03:35 Nah 03:35 They are just having good dreams 03:36 dreams... 03:36 big OUCH 03:36 in all seriousness I am very tired 03:36 Underslime pls 03:36 I dont put out 03:36 Like, ever 03:36 big MY KEYBOARD IS BURNING 03:36 >:( 03:36 Is hot AF 03:36 don’t type then 03:36 I should've closed my window 03:36 frfr 03:36 odd 03:36 js 03:38 why tho 03:39 What is odd 03:39 nvm 03:39 Boi 03:40 (grin) 03:40 I’m like 03:40 I just wanna nap lol 03:40 wot 03:40 why not sleep 03:40 I want you 03:40 bby 03:41 (blush) 03:41 Not for sex 03:41 No, never for that 03:41 hi 03:41 But I want to choke you 03:41 Just until you pass out 03:41 *muffled screaming* 03:41 yeeeeah 03:43 I’m gunno tactically retreat now 03:43 adios muchachas 03:45 big I FUCKING HATE THE SUN 03:55 Hi again people 03:55 oh 03:55 hi 03:55 Did you check the Bloons game? 03:55 The sun is killing me 03:56 It's so damn hot 03:56 Where? 03:56 Here 03:56 In muh house 03:57 The sun's rays are directed in my fucking face 03:57 big AND IT BURNS 03:57 Why don't you move? 03:57 Because 03:58 Yes? 03:58 big I CAN'T MOVE MY COMP ANYWHERE ELSE 03:58 ;-; 03:58 But the pain is worth it :3 03:58 Oh. maybe you should wash your face. 03:58 I just did like 15-30 minutes ago ._. 03:59 hat? 03:59 hmmmm 03:59 brb 03:59 there 03:59 got a hat 03:59 :p 04:00 Better? 04:00 ye 04:00 :p 04:00 Do you want to play a game? 04:00 uh 04:00 Sure....? 04:01 Like diep or Bloons I mean 04:01 oh 04:01 Shoot 04:01 What? 04:01 I forgot to register at bloonz 04:01 There's a facebook button 04:01 ._. 04:01 at the top 04:01 Do you have a facebook? 04:01 thing? 04:02 Uh 04:02 ye 04:02 big BUT I WON'T TELL YA MY FB NAME >:) 04:02 Ok 04:02 just sign in 04:02 (eh) 04:02 KK 04:02 W8 04:02 Link plox 04:02 I forgot 04:03 https://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Bloons-Games/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html 04:03 thx fam 04:03 Signed in? 04:04 wait 04:04 is loading 04:04 Oh no 04:04 Da sunshine is back 04:04 Welp 04:04 DUN DUN DUN! 04:04 brb gonna get my hat back 04:04 kk 04:05 Did you sign in yet? 04:05 loadeng 04:05 The facebook button is not in the game 04:06 Done? 04:07 w8 04:08 Ok 04:08 kk 04:08 big GODDANGIT 04:08 big USERNAME IS TAKEN 04:08 (rage) 04:08 Slime Shady? 04:08 What? 04:08 nu 04:09 ARGHHHHH 04:09 Ima sign in later 04:09 I will think of a unique name 04:09 Plus 04:09 I gotta eat lunch 04:09 brb 04:10 Oh ok 04:13 /alertchat kashdas 04:13 Never mind 04:13 Chat logs etc. 04:16 a 04:16 a 04:16 a 04:18 What? 04:30 Hi again 04:47 In America, you protect planet. 04:47 In Soviet Russia, planet protects YOU! 04:48 diep.io/#D2C40707BB30E241C986 05:03 back 05:09 Hey 05:09 Bloons? 05:10 or diep.io/#D2C40707BB30E241C986 05:10 ? 05:10 SUnderslime? 05:11 . 05:12 What/ 05:12 ? 05:18 hello 05:18 Skye 05:18 JOIN DA LINK 05:21 DID\ 05:21 Where you? 05:23 I am blue 05:23 I am named SOVIET RUSSIA 05:23 I am at base 05:23 near top corner 05:23 what is ur name in diep 05:24 Bottom leaderboard 05:24 See me? 05:26 What are you? 05:26 I am SOVIET RUSSIA 05:26 Are u abc? 05:26 who's leder for you? 05:26 leader 05:27 the leader is (o_o) 05:28 Wrong server for me 05:28 diep.io/#CA86A209BB309761BA17 05:28 Ok good 05:28 Bottom corner 05:28 blue 05:29 what is ur name in diep 05:29 MGSkye 05:29 I dont see u 05:30 wtf 05:30 are u red? 05:30 WHERE R U 05:32 NEst 05:32 Have to goto base 05:35 Leaderboard 05:35 WHOA 05:35 DAMN 05:35 HOW DID U GET THERE SO FAST!? 05:36 Nest is best 05:36 and glass build twin 05:38 wat build are u doing 05:40 Full blluet 05:40 OH NO U DIED 05:41 Have to go for a bit brb 05:45 hi 05:45 hello 05:45 diep.io/#CA86A209BB309761BA17 05:51 In my house, you kill bugs. 05:51 In everywhere else in the world, BUGS KILL YOU!! 05:52 SHIT GTG 06:22 . 06:46 . 06:46 . 07:28 diep.io/#CA8663B6BB303E3EC01DFB 07:37 3 07:37 2 10:02 Hi guys 10:03 Underslime is the sun still shining in your face? 10:04 Oy. 10:05 oh 10:05 skye 10:05 The tides have turned 10:05 Yea? 10:05 who says? 10:05 It's raining 10:06 Wow. 10:06 Miracle. 10:06 Right? 10:06 ye 10:06 Playing bloons now but a different one. 10:07 Did you sign in yet? 10:07 * Skye Sim You didn't, didn't you? 10:07 ye 10:08 Ok did you get to rank 10? 10:09 Underslime? 10:09 oh 10:09 sorry 10:09 eating bread 10:09 Plain? 10:09 well 10:09 kinda 10:09 but with flavour 10:10 Pandan? 10:10 .-. 10:10 Idk wat muh bread is 10:10 Oh. 10:10 So did you get to rank 10? 10:11 Tbh 10:11 yes? 10:11 I didn't sign up I'm not interested in bloons. 10:11 You forgot? 10:11 Soz 10:11 Oh 10:11 Ok then. 10:12 oh 10:12 Yay 10:12 what? 10:12 I thought you were gonna be mad/sad 10:12 :P 10:12 Why? 10:13 idk 10:13 (eh) 10:13 Do you want to play anything? 10:13 hmmmm 10:14 Playing vertix rn 10:14 Ooh 10:14 vertix.io? 10:14 ye 10:14 I play that too. 10:15 Maybe you or i can create a server. 10:15 w8 10:15 stillfighting 10:16 Do you need an account to make a server? 10:16 no 10:16 i'll do it? 10:17 Or you? 10:17 w8 10:17 after dis match 10:17 ok 10:18 k 10:18 am reaady 10:18 make dat server 10:18 What mode 10:18 ? 10:19 FFA? 10:19 FFA 10:19 ok' 10:20 It says created server with IP:52.57.250.27/5 10:20 Hmmm.. 10:20 hmmm 10:20 Hmmmmmm..... 10:20 ok 10:20 Copying it 10:20 joining 10:21 ok 10:21 I'm at da server 10:35 <666TheRealGodReturns999> Hey. 10:35 oh 10:50 Ok back' 10:51 Underslime? 11:05 Hey anyone? 11:32 hey slim 11:32 can you make it collasped at first sight 11:33 What? 11:33 He's afk i think 11:33 What happened? 11:45 um 11:45 oh 11:45 Kuro 11:45 Not sure if i could do that 11:49 What? 11:50 What happened? 11:50 idk 11:50 Kuro pls 11:55 oh 11:55 nvm then 11:55 oh 11:55 there you are 11:56 What happen? 11:56 (face) 12:22 who wanna diep 12:23 :o 12:23 You're on comp 12:23 yay 12:23 for today 12:23 oh 12:23 where are u 12:23 maybe every friday hr or 1 hr 12:23 OH 12:24 wanna make slove 12:24 party 12:24 ._. 12:24 Can I 1v1 ye 12:24 ? 12:24 you want? 12:24 ye 12:24 :3 12:24 i wanna 2 teamz 12:24 but okay 12:24 Just a short sandbox 12:24 Then 2 temz 12:25 diep.io/#CA86299FBB30BCCF0228C0 12:26 3 12:26 2 12:26 1 start 12:27 ._. 12:27 ggg! 12:27 that was close! 12:27 1 hp 12:27 omg 12:27 lol 12:27 it is good against overlords 12:27 oi 12:27 lel 12:27 ._. 12:28 kk 12:28 2 temz time 12:28 ggg 12:28 diep.io/#D2022448BB3016B22137 12:29 WHERE R U 12:29 base 12:30 me too 12:30 wait 12:30 selfie time 12:31 gothcha 12:33 oh 12:34 We gotta destroy their camp 12:34 Bottom-ish 12:35 they are morons 12:35 ye 12:35 yay 12:35 is dstroyed 12:37 yay 12:38 Damn they almost got me 12:38 lag spike 12:38 Me too! 12:38 I'm there 12:38 Red 12:39 big HELL YEAH I KILLED SOMEONE! 12:40 What are you guys? 12:40 And who is leader? 12:40 i got laaaaag achivement 12:40 huh 12:40 I got it long ago 12:41 big GODDAMN THOSE BASTARDS CORNERED ME 12:41 ah 12:41 big WHERE ARE YOUR TEAMMATES WHEN YOU NEED 'EM 12:42 do me a favour and quit mg clan 12:42 Wot 12:42 Ey 12:42 :p 12:42 I'll just spectate the dude that killed me :3 12:42 why 12:42 I liek 12:43 I bet i'll be on the leader board in 10 mins 12:43 I was like top 5 12:43 But blu got me 12:43 It was hell 12:44 im feeling lazy 12:44 planning to be auto trapper 12:44 Two spikes, a landmine, a smasher, a triplet, an annihilator and a streamliner were attacking me 12:44 No way i could defend myself from those bastards 12:45 you were 7th 12:45 skye 12:46 come back to base 12:46 wanna talk to you 12:46 I really wish i can spectate the entire map 12:46 Then i could just sit here in chat and give orders :3 12:47 yea 12:47 Ok kuro 12:48 What? 12:48 whag u gonna be' 12:48 Triple shot branch or Factory 12:48 ccover me with bullets okay? 12:48 ok 12:48 I'll try 12:48 thx fam[12:49 but not now of course 12:49 i'll go and farm 12:49 lag spike! 12:51 oh well 12:51 I had fun with you guys 12:51 But I gtg 12:51 Bye Kuro! 12:51 (yuno) 12:51 lag sspuke again 12:52 Chased off a landmine, a smasher and a penta shot! 12:52 lagg 12:55 am i ded yet 12:56 been a long time 12:57 Kuro where you? 12:58 heading to nest 12:58 cover me 12:58 there already 12:59 Covered? 12:59 oversee me 01:00 pls 01:00 i am lagging 01:00 so help me a bit 01:00 press e 01:00 you are not firing 01:01 okay 01:01 what is happening now 01:01 Big penta fire at it 01:02 i am stopping movement now 01:02 it just freeses 01:02 a land mine almost 01:02 we died together 01:03 I give you a different link 01:03 diep.io/#CA8633D7BB30952016F2 01:03 go here 01:04 There are more players than usual too 01:04 okay 01:07 am red going to be factory 01:09 auto 5 01:10 gtg 01:10 bai 01:12 hi 01:12 go to link 01:25 Bye Ozun. 07:36 test Category:Chat Logs